


Decorating Chocolate

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, Chocolate, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's Eita's first Valentine's Day and what are his plans for today?“Eita! Are you ready to decorate Daddy’s chocolate?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone (◕‿◕)♡ If you're single like me then I know your pain. If you have someone special, have a nice day with them ( ´ ▽ ` )!

_ February 14th. Valentine's Day _

For most of the afternoon, Akaashi had been in the kitchen. After he had put down Eita for his daily nap, Akaashi had headed to the kitchen to start making chocolate for tonight. It was Valentine’s Day and even if the two husbands had been married for almost six years, they still put in some effort to make each other’s Valentine’s and White Day gifts. And every year, Bokuto looked forward to this day, because Akaashi made the best chocolate ever, as the wing spiker claimed.

Speaking of the wing spiker, he was away at training for the day, which Akaashi was grateful for. There would be a high chance the former setter wouldn’t be able to make the chocolate if his husband was here. It was not that the wing spiker wasn’t much help, Bokuto always helped make dinner so it wouldn’t all have to be on Akaashi. But Bokuto...wasn’t the most patient person, when it came to making chocolate. So with Valentine's day being on a training day, Akaashi was able to get the chocolate made in peace.

Now as why he waited until he put Eita down for his nap to work on the chocolate? Just timing and Akaashi planned for Eita to help decorate the chocolate. To a child of Eita’s age, the making chocolate part would be boring so decorating was a better option.

By the time Butternut flew down to inform Akaashi, that Eita was waking up, the chocolates were made and now ready to be decorated. 

“Hoot! Hoot hoot!” The owl informed as it landed on the counter and jumped up and down. 

“Thank you Butternut, I’ll go get him now.” Akaashi thanked as he petted the owl’s head.

“Hoot!”

“Oh, right.” The former setter stopped as he went to the fridge and pulled out a small tray. “This is for you, Butternut. Happy Valentine’s.”

The owl tilted its head as the raven haired man picked up a cup from the tray and held it out to him. “It’s all your favorites in a cup.”

Again, the owl tilted its head before taking it, its eyes widening at the first bite. While Akaashi made it to the top stair, he could hear the small owl hooting happily about its treat. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked down the hall to Eita’s room. He poked his head in and saw the child was in fact awake, blinking away the sleep.

“Good afternoon, Eita. Did you have a good nap?” Akaashi asked softly as he walked over to the sleepy boy and picked him up. The child groaned and snuggled closer to his mother, burying its face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. Eita, however, did nod to answer the question.

“Sleepy Mommy.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to help me decorate Daddy’s chocolate?”

“Hmm...sleepy chocolate.” The child yawned as Akaashi chuckled, rubbing his son’s back.

“You can’t do both, sweetie. You can try, but I think sleep would win.” 

“Hmmm...okay. Eita help chocolate.” The boy yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

“That’s what I thought. Come on, let’s get you a little snack and then we’ll decorate, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

After a small snack, Eita’s energy returned and he was wide awake by now! Well..Butternut helped, because the owl was so hyperactive after eating his treat. Because of that, the owl and Eita ran around the house for just a few minutes, while Akaashi set out all the decorating supplies.

“Eita! Are you ready to decorate Daddy’s chocolate?” Akaashi called out as he watched the child and owl rush past him. Eita stopped and turned around.

“Yes, Mommy! Eita help!” 

“Come on and let’s get started. Daddy will be home soon.” Akaashi said as Eita rushed into the dining room. He was helped up onto a chair, where he saw all the decorations. So many things that could go on the chocolate. There were various colors of hearts, circles and stars, so many different types of sprinkles and bags that were filled with even more chocolate. Eita’s eyes widened by the overwhelming amount of things in front of him.

“Ohhhhh...so many things!”

“And you can use every single one if you want.” Akaashi smiled as the child looked up at him. 

“Really??”

“Yup. This is Daddy’s Valentine’s gift from us.”

“Imma make the bestest one for Daddy!” Eita exclaimed as he nodded. Akaashi chuckled, he could see the determination in his son’s eyes.

“I’m sure you will and I’m sure Daddy will love it.” Akaashi agreed as he put a piece of chocolate on the plate, that sat in front of him. “Let’s apply some chocolate, so when you put your sprinkles or hearts on, they’ll stick.”

“Right!”

“Okay so do you want white, pink or brown?” He held up three bags of melted chocolate to choose from.

“Hmm...pink!”

“And which one is pink?” As soon as he realized he held the three bags up, he thought, that this was a perfect time to do a small review on the colors. Without hesitation, Eita pointed to the one in the middle.

“That’s pink!”

“That’s right, good job sweetie!” Akaashi smiled as he placed the bags down and uncapped the pink bag. “Do you want me to help you spread it?”

“Please Mommy?”

“Of course.” 

“Yay! Eita want it all over, so it can hide and when Daddy eats a bit, surprise!” Eita exclaimed as he stood up in his chair and threw his arms out. 

“I’m sure Daddy will be very surprised. That sounds like a good idea!” ‘ _ This child I swear. He’s going to grow up to be like Kotaro, I just know it.’ _

* * *

“I’m home!” Bokuto called out feeling exhausted. They had been drilled from the start of practice until the end. With regular season just a month away, their training started to get more intense by the day and Bokuto just wanted to lay on the floor and sleep. Which is what he kind of did, the moment he removed his shoes he laid back onto the floor and groaned.

“Uhh...good night.”

“DADDY!!” Well...so much for sleep.

“Ugh, hey sports.” Bokuto groaned as he held his arms up, well...tried as Eita rushed over and stood over Bokuto. “Daddy’s tired….what’s on your face?” What in the world was that pink stuff on his face?

“Oh?”

“Welcome home, Kotarou.” Akaashi called out as he walked over to his exhausted husband.

“Mommy, does Eita have something on his face?” The child asked as he turned around and pointed to his face. Akaashi looked and chuckled in amusement.

“Yes, you do. I didn’t even see that. Come here.”

“Keiji...what were you two doing?” Bokuto asked as he watched Butternut landing on his chest. “Hey Butternut.”

“Hoot! Hoot!” 

“Kotarou, do you know what day it is?”

“...No. Coach drilled us to the ground, that I don’t even know what year it is.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, dear.”

“...Oh right. Ugh Eita, come here so we can nap.”

“But Eita not finished with Daddy’s chocolate! Eita go finish it now!” The child exclaimed as he rushed back into the dining room, after Akaashi had finished wiping his face.

“What? Nooo, Eita come back. I want snuggles!” Bokuto whined, but it was too late. The blond had already returned to the dining room. “...Keiji, I want snuggles.”

“I have to go make sure our son doesn’t make a mess, Kotarou.” The former setter chuckled as kneeled on the floor and kissed his husband’s lips. “You have Butternut to cuddle with, so go cuddle on the couch and be ready when Eita gives you your chocolate.”

“Hoot!”   
“Mommy! Eita needs help!”

“Coming dear!”

“How much does he have on one chocolate?”

“...Not much.” Akaashi lied as he headed back into the dining room.

* * *

“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY DADDY!” A voice suddenly shouted. Bokuto jerked out of his sleep groaning. How long had he been asleep? Seconds, minutes, hours or days, he had no idea. But either way, he was still tired, but not tired enough to not open his eyes to see Eita standing in front of him with a BIG smile while holding a tray of decorated chocolates.

“Oh? What do we have here?” Bokuto asked as he leaned forward and looked at all the chocolates. Some were nicely decorated while others were messy, he could tell obviously who decorated what. “Whoa look at all these beauties!” 

“Eita help make them pretty!”

“Well these are beautiful!” Bokuto exclaimed. He had to send this to Kuroo later because it was so darn cute! “So...which one should Daddy eat first?”

“Eita wants you to eat the pink one.” Akaashi pointed out the pink chocolate that was in the middle. “That was the first one he decorated.”

“Oh, well of course!” Bokuto picked up the chocolate and examined it. It was covered in pink chocolate with lots of hearts and stars and green sparkles. “Ah, but it’s so pretty I don’t want to eat it.”

“It’s okay! Mommy took a picture!”

“Oh well I need to take a picture too and show everyone I got the best Valentine’s Day chocolate!” Bokuto exclaimed as he put the chocolate back down and took his phone out. “Say cheese Eita!”

“Cheeeese!”

_ Click! _

“Alright! Now to take a bit of this beautiful piece of work.” Bokuto finally said after he had sent the picture to everyone. Eita watched as his Father took a bite of the chocolate.

“Surprise! There’s Mommy’s chocolate!” Eita exclaimed as Bokuto looked at him and his eyes widened.

“You mean to tell me...there’s chocolate in here! Well would you look at that! It is a surprise! You hid it from me!” Eita giggled as Bokuto went “crazy” over the fact Eita had hid one of the chocolates.

“But is it yummy?”

“Delicious!”

“Yay! Eita worked super duper hard on it!!”

“I can taste the hard work, sports! How about we save these for later after dinner, okay? You can help me finish these chocolates off!” Bokuto suggested as Eita nodded.

“Yeah! Eita help!”

“Oh my, we are going to have a child filled on sugar tonight.”

“Hoot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now we wait for White Day (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟAlso happy birthday to Yamagata (￣▽￣)
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Okay guys so a few things! First off, I know I said back in January that there would be, well I asked, Teen!Semi. Well I had planned on writing something for February, but decided not too. I don't think adding teen!Semi yet is a good idea because there will be stuff that hasn't even been written yet. One of those things being Sparky (He made his appearance at the end of A Place Called Home, anyone remember?) So it would be confusing and also kind of a spoiler of what's to come in the future. So until then, there will be no Teen!Semi JUST yet, so if you guys have any suggestions, just know, they probably won't be done for a very long time.
> 
> Second off! This is a very important question that I need everyone's input. I don't remember which oneshot is was, but someone asked if Semi would be a big brother. I said no because I like the idea of him being an only child, but I began to think and I'm conflicted. My question is, do you guys want to see Semi being a big brother or stay an only child? I like the idea, but I'm also torn at the same time. Please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day again guys ♡ I love you all very much!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you sometime in March!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
